The Girl
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: "Breakdown you can't keep it. For frag's sake it's not a sparkling."
1. The Girl

I have been neglecting y'all on this site. But that is slightly in part to the fact that I've mainly hopped over to AO3. The other due to RL bs and also a personal pet peeve that I have with this site.

Anywho the disclaimer is the usual. This is fanfiction. Thank you good day.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl

x

x

x

"How... How long has she been in their servos?"

Optimus stared down at the girl, who sat eerily still on the berth, her unfocused gaze staring straight ahead as she ignored the scans that Ratchet was preforming. "I am uncertain. All I do remember is that she had been there long enough the decepticons... were outraged that she had been near me."

"Impossible." Ratchet muttered as he ran another scan as he glared down at the girl.

"Ratchet?"

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"Uh... isn't that a good thing?" Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well yes, but if she has been in the decepticon's hands for nearly as long as Optimus is implying there should be any number of things wrong with her. She should have some sort of somewhat fresh contusion of sorts because I highly doubt any decepticon would be gentle with a human... but, she has none. not even evidence of past injuries... And she isn't malnourished... This doesn't make sense.."

"So in other words she's some con's personal pet?" Wheeljack deadpanned.

"I... I don't know..." Ratchet said quietly.

"Why hasn't she said anything yet?" Bee asked as he leaned over to try to look the girl in the eyes only for her to close them when he came into her line of sight.

"There is no reason she isn't talking," the medic murmured. "Perhaps she was given orders by her former masters to not speak to us?"

"If that's the case what's to keep her from trying to tell the cons the location of the base or from trying to sabotage our equipment? We can't trust her to be loose in the base. Who knows what kind of plot she could be cooking up to escape back to them." Arcee crossed her arms.

"Sadly you are correct. We cannot afford to let... her off of the base. Not until we're sure she's not going to betray us to the decepticons. And since this is the case, Ratchet you will have primary care and guardianship over her."

"But Optimus-"

The steely gaze his commander leveled at him left no room for discussion. The other bots filed out of the med bay, leaving the medic with the quiet girl who only drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head to avoid his gaze.


	2. Zephyr

Chapter 2: Zephyr

x

x

x

Knock Out wasn't too surprised to find his sparkmate sitting in his altmode in the middle of his med bay, his plating riddled with scratches and splattered with blood. His mate was quite fond of off-roading in the mountains between the mines and occasionally came back to the Nemesis coated in the remains of some poor unfortunate earthen rodent much to Knock Out's disdain.

However this time he was caught off guard by the bullet holes and the quivering mass in his beloved's cabin. "Breakdown... What is that."

The truckformer shifted uneasily on his axles. "Erm well..."

x

Bullets bit in to the bricks around them as the two of them darted out of the barren back street alley, with one lone truck parked at the end. Another round of gunfire and the older girl cried out as a round pierced her left leg causing her to stumble, throwing the younger from her grasp.

"No Zeph run!" The elder cried as the child got to her feet and ran towards her.

"Ori!"

The older girl let out a soft whimper as she shakily got to her feet, blood pouring down her leg as she limped towards the girl, the men filling the dead end. The girls backed up against one of the cars, neither noticing the quivering metal, due to their own quivering bodies.

One of the men, dressed in a black suit stepped forward with a grimly sadistic smile. "Give it up Oracle and we'll let you live."

"Like hell you will. I already know what you're going to do to us." the blonde spat at the suit as she pulled the crying child behind her. "I already know you killed the others."

Another bullet bit into her shoulder. Ori cried out as the pain blossomed like fire on her already wracked nerves. There was a low growl from the car behind them... "Ori..." the child whimpered.

"You're right. We did dispose of the others in favor of a stronger generation, starting with Zephyr." he grinned as he walked forward. "Tell me Oracle did it pain you to see their deaths? What was it like to watch the life leave their bodies? To feel their last breaths knowing there was nothing you could do to stop their demise... And did you see your own? Is this how you was shown it would end?"

"You bastard." Ori growled as he raised his gun again. The gun went off again but instead of finding purchase in flesh the bullet ricocheted off of the now open door to the truck.

"Get in!" a voice growled.

Ori didn't have a second thought as she shoved the younger girl into the vehicle, another bullet was released, this one finding purchase in her other leg. Ori whimpered as she collapsed on the door, shutting it as she slid to the ground.

"ORI!" The girl cried.

"Archer! Orpheus has spotted police vehicles inbound! If we stay here they'll catch us." Several of the men began to run for cover.

"You little bitch. You called them didn't you?" the suit growled as he stalked forward and grabbed her up by her hair, her cries earning her a sadistic grin. "I should have killed you lost your true usefulness."

Ori's breath hitched in her throat. "Zephyr close your eyes!" she cried as the last bullet's shot rang out, the teen's body was dropped to the ground. Archer was reaching for the door when the sound of sirens. He cursed and grabbed at the handle and yanked on it, the door not budging. He yanked harder as the sirens grew closer. With one final glare at the child he sneered, "I will be back for you, my little west wind." And with that he vanished into the shadows.

x

"She hasn't let go of that strap since the older one shoved her in me. She won't stop leaking either.." Breakdown said uncomfortably. "Could you coach her out?"

"And then do what with it?"

"Like I really know. Just get her out of me my gears are starting to cramp."


End file.
